Super Smash World but it's Realistic
by MasterCaster
Summary: In this strange fighting tournament featuring numerous cartoon characters from Nickelodeon, Luan Loud is more than ready to battle the Pink Power Ranger! Is...is this fair?


_The fighters are ready!_

_Fighter #1: The bucktoothed prankster: Luan Loud!_

_Fighter #2: From a long line of heroic beauty: Pink Power Ranger!_

The two are teleported in the front yard of a house very familiar to Luan.

"Hey, this is my house! Now I have an at-home advantage." Luan rejoiced

_FIGHT!_

The pink power ranger was ready for battle. Over time, she has battled many strange characters and won. First there was this talking yellow sponge who constantly laughed and acted like a, to try and put this nicely, dunce. Then this kid who looked like some comic book sidekick. What was his name? Kid Trouble? Trouble is a synonym for the word so close enough.

But now she's fighting some random girl who not only has a bad fashion sense but looks much younger and terribly under-powered. Pink Power Ranger has fought monsters and aliens from outer space, this girl looks like she only fights acne.

Maybe this girl will tire out and it will end the match?

Luan skipped up in her fighting pose looking similar to a crane.

"Don't _chicken _out on me!" Luan quipped as she grabbed a rubber chicken out of nowhere and slapped Pink Power Ranger's leg with it.

It didn't hurt, obviously. Pink Power Ranger is wearing armour.

The chicken let out a gasped squeak from it's little squeaker in the body.

It also disappeared from sight.

"My next attack will surely _blow _you away!" Luan joked as she grabbed a whoopee cushion probably from the void and pressed down, forcing a weak gust of air to come out while making a sound resembling a fart.

As you may guess, whoopee cushions never harmed anyone me so Pink Power Ranger's head tilted to the side.

"Is...that an attack?" She asked, uncertain.

But Luan didn't answer. She instead reached for the flower in her shirt and squeezed, releasing a skinny stream of water out at the power ranger.

The water just trickled on Pink Power Ranger's chest plate and leaked down.

"_Wet-y _or not, hear I come!" Luan chuckled

The power ranger stared at Luan with confusion.

"You haven't fought back yet. I guess I really scared you!" Luan taunted.

"Do...you want me to fight back? Because I'm literally trained to fight evil creatures and some moves could most likely be lethal if I don't hold back." Pink Power Ranger explained.

Luan blew a raspberry.

"Combat training means nothing to a master prankster. Come on! Give me your best shot!" said Luan

"Are you sure?" Pink Power Ranger scowled.

Luan nodded.

The power ranger shrugged.

"Okay."

Pink Power Ranger leaned forwards towards Luan and raised her hand towards the fourteen-year old's face.

The power ranger connected her index finger and her thumb, letting it go and flicking Luan on the forehead. A small blush of red formed where the power ranger flicked Luan.

Luan's smile dropped and her expression changed from smug to shocked.

Both stood silent just staring at each other.

Deciding to break the ice, Pink Power Ranger tries to speak only for Luan to jump back in fright.

"OKAY, OKAY YOU WIN! PLEASE JUST DON'T HURT ME AGAIN! I'M ONLY FOURTEEN AND THERE'S STILL MORE STUFF I WANT TO DO IN MY LIFE!" Luan cried.

Pink Power Ranger reeled back in surprise.

"Uh, kid. Are you okay?" she asked with a small hint of worry.

"YES! I FORFEIT!" Luan screamed as she cowered away towards her house and entered the front door, making sure to close it and lock it behind her.

Pink Power Ranger continued to stand on the front lawn. Not really sure what to do next.

She spotted Luan peeking out from the living room window.

Pink Power Ranger just decided to wave as a way of saying _"hi_" only for Luan to shriek like a tiny mouse and hide.

_WINNER: PINK POWER RANGER!_

Pink Power Ranger was teleported back wherever the rest of the fighters were being kept, hoping to eventually forget about this odd confrontion she had.

* * *

This is a parody of the computer game called _Super Brawl World where_ you fight as classic and new Nickelodeon characters such as Spongebob, Henry Danger, and even three characters from the Loud House(Lincoln, Luan, and Clyde). Now before anyone tells me that it's just a came based on cartoon characters (_Naw dip, Sherlock_), I'm aware. But I can't accept how certain characters can be defeated with such weak attacks. After seeing some gameplay online, I saw how Luan was able to use her pranks to beat Kid Danger and I was thinking _"Dang. You're a sidekick to the kindergarten version of Batman and you've got beaten by a fourteen-year old girl who swings around a rubber chicken._". So that inspired me to make this. A more realistic take where someone's attacks like Luan's won't work and she goes up against a power ranger...not really a challenge in who will win.


End file.
